Hypothesis
by LeahAndre'x
Summary: Multichapter. Carla's time in L.A, switches from Carla to Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hypothesis**

**Multichapter / Carla's time in L.A**

**Switches from Carla to Peter.**

As the vulnerable and frail woman walked out of the corridor, her black mane tumbling behind her, wearily trudging her suitcase alongside her, she squinted her eyes as she heard her name being called out. She searched the huge reception with her emerald orbs, to lock eyes with a woman waving her arms in a frenzy, calling her childhood's friends name with her unique mix of English and American accent, confirming that the woman was Suzie, Carla's childhood friend.

The woman rushed up to meet her, her black locks in a state, looking like it needed a once over with a comb. Or twice, depending on your definition of looking okay.

Carla immediately dropped her suitcase as Suzie approached her, pulling the frail woman into her arms, who immediately started crying onto the woman's shoulder, as an overwhelming mix of feelings came over Carla.

"Hey you daft mare, your making my top all soggy!"

"Sorry," Carla mumbled, immediately lifting her head off Suzie's shoulder.

Looking at Suzie's face, she saw a jokey expression etched on her flawed features, mixed with worry and confusion, though comforting all the same.

"Oi you, well it looks like it needed a wash anyroad," Carla smirked.

Carla pulled her suitcase handles up with a sigh, before walking towards the receptions airport, beckoning for Suzie to follow her.

As Leanne exited the bookies, Peter let out an tired sigh, melting into the leather seat in the back room of the bookies. He allowed himself to feel the disappointment which was building up in him since yesterday afternoon, feeling his heart sink after Ciaran had spoken to Peter about Carla's sudden an unexpected flee to L.A.

Peter had thought Carla was okay after their brief encounter the day he returned from Cornwall with his family, though obviously she wasn't.

A façade was all it was, her sarcastic interest in their life, just wanting to make excuses and leave.

Peter couldn't blame Carla of course, it's not like she wanted to hear of his and Leanne's "Early nights", emphasising that they were back on track after their rough patch.

His pretence of feeling happy and content went undiscovered by Carla, who could usually see through Peter, but unbeknown to her, Peter was keeping up a façade, just like Carla.

As he heard the door of the bookies slam shut, and Leanne's ramblings on about her visit to the doctor, Peter let out a sigh, preparing himself to keep his loving father and husband façade running smooth, until he could actually have some time to himself and reflect properly on his sadness and disappointment at the absence of Carla.

"Welcome to Lake Cambrido!" Suzie announced, as she pulled into a large mansion-like building, grinning as she saw Carla's amazed expression on her face.

"Wow," Carla smiled, knowing she would enjoy the benefits of her break, hoping that the haven she was in would chase away the demons left by Frank.

If only being away from Weatherfield could manage such a task, but the scars too deep to mend.

**First chapter, hope you've enjoyed! I may post shorter chapters (Though I do realise this chapter is short!) but I will at _least _post two a day, as my life is pretty hectic at the moment.**

**Thank you for reading, and reviews appreciated. **

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Carla stood looking at her reflection in the meretricious mirror, staring at herself. She picked up a cotton wool pad, placed some cream on the pad and began wiping her face. It almost felt as if she was letting her tough, bitchy demeanor slip as she removed her makeup, revealing a broken, frail, vulnerable woman who'd just had her whole life ripped apart by the man who claimed to love her, the man who _raped _her.

He glanced at the clock, for the third time in that minute. He was silently doing the maths in his head, working out what time it was in L.A, wondering if he could somehow send a quick text, ask how she was. As he realised it would only have been 9 pm in L.A, he decided to send a quick text once Leanne had decided to go and pick up Simon from his mates at the agreed time. _Not long now._

She looked up from the sink and saw a figure standing in the bathroom doorway, leaning on the doorframe for support. Carla saw the sympathy is Suzie's eyes, the look of pure empathy etched on her face. One thing which Carla always admired about Suzie was the way she could instantly understand how a person was feeling, empathy and compassionate were only a mere understatement of Suzie's personality.

"Do you want something to eat? We've got plenty in," Suzie smiled, gesturing for Carla to follow her to the kitchen. As Carla did so, she heard her phone bleeping, a sign which it was dying. Carla ignored the bleeps, following Suzie into the kitchen, and sinking into one of the leather armchairs in the lounge opposite the kitchen.

Leanne exited their dingy flat, causing Peter to immediately pull out his mobile, and quickly typing "_Are you okay? Give me a ring x" _He doesn't particularly know why he put a kiss at the end, but hoping the text would bring her some source of comfort, knowing that she was in his thoughts and she was far from alone.

"Mm.. this is lovely, Suze," Carla smiles, though not enjoying the food, not even _eating _it, though she makes it look as if she is. The last thing she wants to do is eat, her stomach churning at the first whiff she got of the spaghetti. She toys with the spaghetti, wrapping it round her fork while Suzie watches intently.

"Eat up would you! Thought you loved Spag Bol anyway," Suzie said, hoping that Carla would at least stop _pretending _to eat the food. She just wants the best for her friend, wanting her to regain her fiesty personality once more, though hoping _eventually _it would happen, as she knows it takes months to _attempt _to get over a rape. To feel comfortable in a mans presence, to allow people to touch her. Suzie knows this because one of her darkest secrets, was that _she _was raped too.

After waiting an hour for Carla to text back, Leanne still out, he picks up his phone and stares at the screen, wishing that she would text. A simple '_I'm fine_" or whatever, even if he knew she was lying, he just wants to know she's okay. At long last, a message appears on the screen. Wasting no time, he opens the text but frowns, seeing it's from Leanne.

"_Sorry love, Stella's asked us for a drink and I couldn't really say no. Simon's staying at his mates for another bit, will text you when on my way back. Love u, Lea x"_

He _is _glad of this text though, reassuring him that if he could actually pluck up the courage to ring Carla, there won't be any sudden interruptions. Before he can think about it, he is dialing Carla's number, just _hoping _that she'd accept the call.

**Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews on chapter one, I apologise for the delay, but I'd written this chapter, saved it, but couldn't remember the file name I'd put it under. After endless searching and still not finding it, I'd written this one, though it's pretty crap as I wrote it really quickly.**

**Reviews/Thoughts/Criticisms welcome and greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing, Carla plugged in her phone charger, agreeing to Suzie's earlier suggestion that she ring Michelle and find out how the factory's doing.

Carla frowns as the phone switches on, multiple bleeping noises echoing in the vast Kitchen.

Carla regonises the slight bleeps as message tone, and she hastily clicks into her messages, frowning slightly as she sees the messages are from Peter.

"_Are you okay? Give me a ring x"_

"_I know you've probably switched your phone off but I'm worried about you.. Call me back x"_

As she ponders over ringing Peter or not, her choice is made as she hears her ringtone volume increasing louder and louder, accepting the call button as the almost screeching sound she hears hurts her ears.

"Hello..?" He almost whispers, the first to start the conversation.

"Peter.. What did you want?" she reciprocates his whispers, thinking that maybe Leanne is in the opposite room, in earshot of hearing the conversation.

"Didn't you get my texts? I want to see how you are. I'm worried about you, Carla."

"Well I'm.." she hesitates for a moment, before continuing "I'm _fine, _anyway, haven't you got anything better to do than be ringing me? I know your Leanne wouldn't be too happy, you ringing me, eh?"

"Leanne's gone out.. she wouldn't know. And I can tell how you're feeling Carla, I always know when you're lying," he says, frowning as he hears shuffling and laughter coming behind him, his wife and child stomping up the stairs.

"You know me too-" Carla frowns, hearing the dialing tone, thinking for a moment he might've been cut off, but she then realises that Leanne is back, and he cut off their call.

_So much for caring. _

_**a.n/ Sorry it's short, just wanted to get a quick chapter up today.. Reviews loved! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Days later, Carla received an unexpected phone call. Picking up her mobile, she stared at the screen blankly. _Peter. _For once, Carla wasn't glad that he decided to ring her.

_First he hangs up on me, too scared to talk to me 'cos he's wife's there, then expects me to talk to him? Ha. Not gonna happen, luv!_

Carla pressed the hang up button, glad to be free of the piercing shriek which the phone gave everytime it rang. Wanting to get out of Suzie's, as her friend was at work, Carla grabbed her handbag, leaving her phone in the vast lounge, before setting off into the L.A sunshine.

-x-

Looking down the street, Carla noticed a nice looking Italian, which she used to attend had she visited Suzie before. Walking into the restaurant, she was surprised to find a man staring at her. Carla smiled slightly, reveling in the fact that men still seemed to be interested in her. Since the rape, Carla had figured no man would ever want her again, her confidence shattered, the seductive side of Carla gone. As long as Frank was around, his touch would always linger on Carla's skin, the memory of that night haunting her every dream, the one place where she thought she could escape. Sleep. That was the _only _thing that she found comfortable, until Frank managed to appear in her dreams, turning them to nightmares.

As Carla went to pay the bill, she noticed the man she'd saw earlier walking towards her.

"Alright, gorgeous?" The American smiled, his interest for the woman clear.

"Grand.." Carla said, unsure of what else to say. Usually, she'd be flirty, with a bit of sarcasm thrown in, but once again, that side of her was gone, as long as Frank was still walking the street.

"Couldn't help noticing you on your own.. Want some company?" the man smiled, before continuing "Ryan," he added, offering her his hand.

"Eh, I'm grand thanks.." Carla said, in an awkward position.

"No, come on. Have some fun with me!" The man insisted, grabbing her arm.

"Get your hands off me!" Carla trembled, freeing her arm of the mans hold, before bolting the restaurant, hurrying off the large Lake House.

-x-

Letting herself back into the house, Carla collapsed on the sofa, before she allowed the tears that had been brimming in her eyes, begin to flow. Tears turned into sobs, and Carla realised that she had no-one. Sure Suzie was her friend, but she couldn't help Carla. No-one could, especially not Peter. As she thought of the bookie, she heard her phone vibrating, signifying that there was messages coming through. Reluctantly, Carla hauled herself of the sofa, wiping the tears away, and flicked through her messages, sighing, as she saw there was ten messages, and three miss calls, all from Peter.

_Weird ending, I know! Just wanted to get a quick chapter up today, hope it's okay!_


End file.
